


Devoured

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Venom finally has his chance to devour you, in more ways than one.





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/gifts), [kijilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/gifts).



> This was requested with the prompt “Don’t cover your face, I (we) want to see you.” I hope you enjoy <3

You shivered as his large palms ran up your body, thoroughly enjoying how small you were beneath him. His hands felt almost slimy as they roamed and explored your naked form, taking in all of you at once. This was the first time you and your boyfriend Eddie had allowed Venom to join in, and Venom was certainly relishing this opportunity. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been pestering Eddie to do this for weeks now.

Squirming under his touch, you tilted your head to the side to avoid his eyes. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to look at him, but you knew that if you did you would see the look of pure monstrous lust in his face, those sharp teeth grinning down at you as he prepared to devour you at any moment.

Venom seemed to notice your blushing cheeks right away, moving up your body in one quick motion so his face was mere inches away from yours. His white eyes narrowed as he took in your expression. _**“Do you not enjoy what we do to you?”**_

“No, that isn’t it,” you stammered, looking up at him. As you tried to find the words to say, Venom leaned forward and nuzzled against your neck, licking a long stripe up to your earlobe, causing you to let out a soft whimper. His hands pawed at your hips and thighs, prying them further apart so he could situate himself comfortably between them. Your legs instinctively hugged his torso, clenching tightly around the hard muscle that rippled beneath its slick black skin. “I’m just… embarrassed.”

Venom let out a gurgling sound against your neck that resembled a laugh. _**“Embarrassed? Why? Because your body responds so well to us?”**_ As if to make a point, one of his hands drifted to your sex, making you whimper as he coated his fingers in your juices. He then brought his fingers up to his mouth as his tongue lolled out, wrapping around them as he noisily slurped your wetness from them. You stared at him half in horror and half in arousal at the lewd act.

 _ **“Deliciousssssssssss,”**_ he drawled, rolling his tongue around his lips as if to make a point of getting every last drop left behind. _**“We must have more.”**_

Before you could register his words, he crawled back down your body and tossed your thighs over his shoulders like it was nothing. You yelped in surprise as he lifted your body off of the bed to bring your sex closer to his drooling maw. Fists bunched in the sheets, a soft whimper escaped your throat as his tongue slithered along your slit, indulging every bit of your core and not leaving one bit untouched. The blood rushed to your head as you looked up at him, biting your lip to prevent yourself from making any embarrassing sounds.

Venom maintained eye contact with you as he delved further, pushing past your lips and lapping up your leaking juices. Almost by accident, the tip of his tongue flicked against your swollen bud, and you let out a long wanton moan and instinctively bucked your hips against his head as he did. Venom paused and stared down at you for a brief moment as you blushed furiously at your outburst. He then inhaled sharply, baring his teeth at you. He discovered the jackpot.

He brought his mouth closer to your sex, mouth opened wide as he buried his head between your thighs. You cried out as his tongue circled your clit, the sensations beginning to kindle that warm fire in your lower belly. His teeth scraped gently across your thighs, taking care to not harm you as he began to suck on your clit with fervor.

Not being able to take much more as your desire built up higher and higher, you tossed your head back and covered your face with your hands. You couldn’t look at the sight above you any longer, he was simply too much to take in all at once.

It was only a few seconds before your hands were pried away from your face by one of Venom’s massive hands and then pinned above your head. _**“Don’t cover your face, we want to see you,”**_ he growled from between your thighs, his free hand holding you up like you weighed nothing. **_“We want to watch the very moment you come undone by our hand.”_**

You could barely manage more than a moan in understanding before he returned to your clit, prodding roughly as you squirmed beneath him. A look of what you believed was amusement was visible as he watched you struggle against his grip. It was so primal, having him hold you down and have his way with you, and you couldn’t help but notice your arousal from the action.

You dropped suddenly onto the bed, your body bouncing back up slightly from the force of the action. It wasn’t long before Venom returned to you, his hands gripping the meat of your thighs as he pushed them back against you until your ass lifted from the bed, giving him complete access to your needy pussy. He allowed a string of drool from his tongue to fall against your heated sex, the sensation strange and yet incredibly arousing.

With another low growl from the back of his throat, he pressed his mouth back to you, this time allowing his tongue to slip down to your entrance. He teased with the tip of his tongue around your hole before occupying himself with your clit again. With swift, torturous flicks of his tongue, he began to spend less time on either of them, leaving you desperate for the pressure to return again.

You couldn’t help the small “please” you whimpered as he prodded your entrance again, only letting the tip barely graze inside of you. Venom looked back at you and grinned widely. ** _“Are you begging us?”_** When all you could offer in response was a brief gasp, he growled again, _**“We want you to beg. We want to hear your beautiful voice cry out our name as we devour your sweetness. Give that to us and you shall be rewarded.”**_

“Please Venom!” You cried out, forcing yourself to look into his eyes even though it would make you incredibly flustered to say it. “Please just make me come, pleaseeeeeee!”

Venom shivered a bit when he heard your whine, and he wasted no time in leaning down and pressing his tongue into your hole. You cried out as he slowly inched it forward, giving you time to adjust to the thickness of his tongue against your tight walls. Your hips bucked to meet him as he allowed his tongue to slowly roll inside, exploring places that no human could feasibly reach. Your back arched off of the bed as his tongue writhed inside of you, the tip pressing along your walls in search of an area that would make you come undone.

You cried out as he prodded the bundle of nerves hidden along your walls, your hands shooting up to grab his head to keep him there. Venom chuckled and continued his assault on that area, watching as your breathing quickened and your nails grazed along his head as you tried to get a good hold on his slippery skin.

Just as you were nearing your end, Venom brought his thumb to press along your clit as he stroked along your walls with another long swipe of his tongue. It was almost like blacking out, you could hardly register where you were or how you got here. All you felt was pleasure beyond your wildest imagination, waves and waves of it running across your body. You couldn’t tell if you screamed or if you were silent, but your mouth hung open in wordless ecstasy.

After what felt like hours, your body was placed gently back onto the bed and Venom crawled on top of you. His weight was comforting, and when you finally felt your arms again you wrapped them around his broad shoulders and pulled him closer.

He buried his face into your neck, inhaling your smell. **_“Don’t get too comfortable. We aren’t ready to let you go just yet,”_** he mumbled into your skin. _**“We want to learn all of what makes those lovely sounds come out of such a shy thing like you.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :)


End file.
